


cute first date ideas: adoption

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [12]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fae & Fairies, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Spain, Vampires, oh look micah and lloyd adopted another kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Micah and Lloyd try to go on an actual, legitimate date. The results were unexpected.





	cute first date ideas: adoption

It took two weeks, but eventually the day rolled around for Micah and Lloyd’s first date.

Micah insisted on picking Lloyd up, claiming some bullshit about how a prince has to do this and that when inviting someone to his home, blah blah blah.

But hey, Lloyd didn’t care. Something about hearing the doorbell ring and running to it and seeing Micah in the doorway was… exhilarating.

“I can’t believe it,” Kai said loudly, parading into the room where Lloyd was playing with his fidget spinner. “My little brother, going on his first date.”

“Fuck off into the sun, Kai.”

“That’s what you’ve got to say? ‘Fuck off into the sun?’ Not ‘thank you for the random assortment of cute shit that appeared on your bed today, including the gorgeous and sensory-friendly shirt that I am wearing at this very moment?’ Damn, how rude.”

“That was you?” Lloyd fiddled with one of the buttons of the shirt, a pastel green button down something that  _ really was so goddamn soft. _ “I thought that was Nya.”

“Joint effort.”

“Well… thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Still, fuck off into the sun.”

“Love you too. Listen, I gotta blast. Sorry I can’t watch the kids while you’re gone.”

“It’s cool. I’ve got it all worked out.”

“I’m still a little confused as to how—”

Lloyd not-so-gently shooed Kai out of the door. “Go do important shit.”

“Have fun, kiddo.”

“I will.”

A few minutes after Kai left, the doorbell rang. Lloyd nearly fell out of his chair running to get the door.

“Hey, Micah,” Lloyd said brightly. “Hold on, Maurice doesn’t get here for another few minutes. Then we can go.”

“Who the fuck is Maurice?” Micah tilted his head. He was dressed nice but casual, in a black leather jacket, a plain black T-shirt, and skinny jeans. Because Micah was edgy like that, apparently. He looked like he rode a motorcycle.

“Oh, he’s a warlock, and he’s agreed to watch the kids. Kai and Nya both had shit to do- though, if you ask me, the only thing Kai’s doing is his boyfriends, but I didn’t say that.”

Micah rolled his eyes. “Great. So you trust Maurice with your kids?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

On cue, Maurice walked up to the house. “Hello, Lloyd.”

“Hey, Maurice! Alright, so, hold on- kids?” Lloyd called. “Hey, I need you to meet someone!”

The kids ran down to meet him. “Eliza is the one with pink hair and deer ears and antlers, Sam is the one with the one cheek marking, Jewel is the pointy one, Alexis is the one with star barrettes, and Aiden is the one with cat ears. Any questions?”

“Who the fuck is Maurice?” Micah asked again.

“Oh, he used to be my therapist. Hm, I should take that up again. Anyways, Maurice, thank you, I know this was short notice.”

“No problem,” Maurice assured him. “So, how long have you and him been together?”

“A week,” Micah supplied.

Maurice blinked. “You adopted all these kids in a week?”

“No, we adopted them before we got together.”

Maurice sighed. “Alright. I’ll look after your kids, Lloyd.”

“You are the  _ best _ , Maurice. I owe you like twenty.” Lloyd waved. He turned to Micah, smiling softly. “Ready to go?” Micah stared at him blankly. “You alright?”

“You’re just so beautiful,” Micah said, his voice full of quiet earnest. He touched Lloyd’s cheek and caressed it softly. “I love you so much.”

“Shit, man,” Lloyd laughed. “That was fucking gay.”

“Well, that’s quite fitting,” Micah replied, “seeing as gay is something I most decidedly am, and for you most especially. Here.” He produced a bag from behind his back. “I brought you something.”

“Shit, you didn’t have to do that,” said Lloyd. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s okay,” said Micah. “Just see what I got you.”

Lloyd nodded and opened the bag. “Oh, cool!” he exclaimed as he pulled out a dark denim jacket. “Hey, this goes great with my outfit.” He undid the jacket buttons and put it on.

Micah gave a low whistle as Lloyd turned around in the new jacket. “I didn’t think you could look any more gorgeous.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Lloyd shrugged. “Here, now I have an idea for a present for you.” He closed his eyes and began to glow shimmery green. Wildflowers in different colors began to swirl in the air around him, but Micah couldn’t tell whether he’d summoned them from the ground or made them out of thin air. Either way, there they were, and then they braided themselves together to make a flower crown.

Lloyd opened his eyes to assess his handiwork. “Not bad,” he mused. “Here.”

Micah took the flower crown from Lloyd’s hands. “Not bad? Lloyd, it’s  _ beautiful. _ I love it.”

“Glad you do,” said Lloyd. “Ready to go?”

“Absolutely.”

Micah took his hand and led him outside. “There’s more than one reason you need that jacket.”

Micah had a motorcycle. He grinned and tossed Lloyd a helmet. “Hop on and hold on.”

“Holy shit,” Lloyd whispered. “When did you get that?”

“Two years ago, but I learned to drive one around 1885.” Micah offered Lloyd his hand. “Shall we?”

Lloyd got on the motorcycle behind him, carefully wrapping his arms around Micah’s waist. “We shall.”

\---

Micah chose a faerie ring that would exit them out into Portugal, right next to the Spanish border. Borders in Europe weren’t exactly prominent, but to him, Spain had always felt like it had a brick wall around it. Not keeping him out- he’d built that wall himself.

He paused. He knew the Spanish border by heart, and he knew in five feet he’d be home.

He didn’t know what that would be like.

“You okay?” Lloyd asked.

Micah thought about it. “Sure. Come on.”

And then Micah was home.

It felt good. Micah smiled and drove a little faster. Lloyd gave a yelp and held onto him tighter. “Hey!”

“What, you scared?” Micah teased. He revved the engines, making Lloyd hold onto him even tighter.

“I am not scared!” Lloyd protested. “But I’ve never ridden on one of these before!”

Micah laughed. “It’s okay to be scared, y’know—”

“Fuck  _ off  _ into the  _ sun,  _ Micah.”

“I would, but you’re still on my motorbike.”

Lloyd rolled his eyes, even though he knew that Micah couldn’t see him.

“You know I’m just teasing you, right?” Micah asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And I don’t  _ actually  _ want you to fuck off into the sun. I wouldn’t get any cuddles from you if you did that.”

“Very true. By the way, is Maurice watching the kids all night? Because if so I was wondering if you’d like to sleep over at my place?”

“I didn’t ask him to. But you’re welcome to stay at my place, if you’d like.”

“Well, it is feeding night, so that has to happen, but after that, yeah, I’d love to.”

They couldn’t see each other’s faces, but they were sharing a smile.

“Okay, there’s a flaw in my plan,” Micah said a few minutes later. “It’s gonna take us hours to bike from here all the way to Madrid.”

Lloyd rolled his eyes. “You’re such a moron. Good thing I’m able to teleport. Park yourself wherever and we can go.”

\---

Micah wouldn’t let go of Lloyd’s hand as he dragged him around Madrid. “That wasn’t there before! Or that! Or that!” He said delightedly. “Hey, I remember that church! I think. Hm. Yep! That’s the one. Oh, look, that wasn’t there before!”

Lloyd laughed. “Micah, of course none of this was here before; you were here five hundred years ago.”

“I didn’t expect it to change  _ this  _ much! It’s fantastic! Lloyd, look over here!”

And on it went. Micah rambled about the history of the city, like he had in Paris, but even more so here. In Paris, it had been casual comments about a city he’d happened to spend a lot of time in. In Madrid, it was more. It was pure ecstatic  _ look at that church! Look at that tree! Look at that squirrel!  _

“Everything you dreamed?” Lloyd asked.

Micah just kept smiling. “I… I’m happy to be back. But it brings up a lot of memories. They’re bittersweet.”

Lloyd gripped his hand tighter. “Want to find a park or something?”

“Sure. Vampires can’t walk on holy ground, so I can’t exactly  _ do  _ much with all these churches.” Micah made a joking face. “Ah, Spain. Land of the churches.”

“That is definitely not true.”

“If it’s the church basement, is it holy ground?”

“Why do I get the feeling that’s another reference to a another thing I don’t know about because it’s a human thing?”

“So what if it is?”

“ _ Micah _ .”

“Come on, there’s a park just over here.”

They wandered into the park, holding hands and sharing smiles. Neither of them spoke, although the flowers sprouting in Lloyd’s wake made his emotions loud and clear.

It wasn’t until they were sitting on a park bench that Micah broke the silence.

“I thought that being back here would hurt a lot more than it does.”

“Well, it’s good that it doesn’t hurt as bad as it thought… right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Lloyd scooted closer to Micah on the bench, leaning his head on Micah’s shoulder. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Anytime, greenie.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer, and then Micah spoke again.

“Lloyd?”

“Yeah?”

“I… we’re not far from where I used to live. D’you think…”

“Of course.”

Micah stood up, extending his hand to Lloyd. “Let’s go.”

Lloyd could sense the tension in Micah’s body as they walked. He couldn’t help but understand. Coming back to somewhere that had been the source of so much pain and tension after five hundred years—yeah, Lloyd knew how that felt, and it wasn’t pretty.

“It should be just a few blocks up,” said Micah. “Right… about…”

He was halfway through saying the word  _ here  _ when they stopped. “Oh,” Micah said quietly.

It was a parking lot, mostly abandoned, with litter scattered around the grey pavement.

“You alright?” Lloyd asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I made a point of erasing my family’s history, so it’s not like there was gonna be a monument or anything.”

“Seeing your family home being turned into a parking lot can’t be easy, though.”

“Yeah…” Micah took a few steps into the parking lot, turning around.

“Looking for something?” Lloyd asked.

Micah didn’t respond for a few moments, and then he moved to a spot just shy of the middle.

“This was about where Sinnia’s room would have been,” he said quietly. “This was the last place I saw her.”

Lloyd wasn’t entirely sure whether to go to Micah’s side or let him be in that spot alone.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Micah’s legs were shaking as he continued to stand in one spot. He got down on one knee, trying not to cry. Lloyd wanted to run up to him, wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, but he knew he couldn’t do that, so he managed to shake those feelings.

What he couldn’t shake was the crawling sensation in the back of his mind that something was up. He couldn’t quite place what, but it was something, and it was abnormal, and it was—

_ “A kid,” _ Lloyd breathed, and the minute he spoke the words he instinctively knew them to be true. In broad daylight, there was no need for him to cast his locator spotlight; instead, he altered his own eyes so that they would lock onto the child. Within seconds, he was running towards a shadowy corner of the lot.

“Lloyd? Lloyd, what are you doing?” Micah asked.

“Kid,” Lloyd called back, not looking over at Micah.

Micah jumped to his feet and rushed to Lloyd’s side. “What, are we gonna find a kid every time we go to Europe?”

“I guess so. Care to come with? Or-”

“No, I want to help find a kid.”

Lloyd looked around, searching for the kid with magic and his eyes. Crouched under a tree on the edge of the parking lot, obscured by a grey suburban, was the child. She was so  _ small _ , with coily black hair and dark brown skin, and her little body shook with her sniffles.

Lloyd was instantly by her side. “Hi,” he said gently. “I’m Lloyd. This is Micah.”

The girl looked up at them. “Are you going to take me back to Mommy and Daddy? They yell at each other a lot. Then they yell at me.  And then they call me… mean things. Lots of mean things. And they… they hurt me sometimes too. I don’t think they like me very much. ”

“Where are they?” Lloyd asked. 

“Shopping. They started looking at each other like they do before they yell at each other, so I came back to the car.”

“You don’t like it with them, hm?” Lloyd asked.

“They’re my Mom and Dad! But… no, I don’t like it. Does that make me a bad kid?”

“Not at all,” Lloyd promised. “They’re bad parents.”

“Okay.” She adjusted her pose so she was sitting cross legged. “I’m Cindy.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Lloyd said. “How would you like me to be your Dad?”

Cindy blinked. “You can  _ do  _ that?”

“Sure. Me and Micah can be your dads.”

“You can have  _ two  _ dads? That’s so cool!”

Lloyd smiled. “I’m a faerie.”

“Like Tinker Bell?”

In the background, Micah snorted. Lloyd didn’t glare at him. “Sort of. I live in a magical place.”

“Not Spain?”

“Not Spain. Faerieland.”

“Oh, with the other faeries!”

“Exactly.”

“Will I ever come back here?”

“Only to visit,” Lloyd said. “Do you have any siblings?”

“No.”

“You’d have a lot of them in Faerieland, and you would be magical.”

“But I am,” Cindy said, confused. “That’s why Mommy yells at me. I make things float and make lights. I think they’re pretty.”

She made a soft red ball of light, and it hung by her shoulder.

“Very pretty,” Lloyd agreed. Faerie blood. This child was like Jewel, but probably with more faerie blood. It would explain the more powerful magic than what Jewel had exhibited at first.

“Do you want to come with us?” He asked.

Cindy made a face to show she was thinking very seriously. “Yes!  But I want ice cream first. Can we get ice cream? Please?”

Micah laughed, opening his arms. “Whatever you want, chickadee.”

Cindy squealed and ran to hug Micah, nuzzling his neck as he stood up with her in his arms.

“Hold on,” said Lloyd. “You said they were shopping here in town?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Lloyd leaned over and planted a kiss on Cindy’s forehead. “There. Now if we bump into them by accident, they won’t recognize you.”

Cindy nodded. “So you’re both my dads now? So if I say dad you’ll both come?”

“Usually the kids call me Papa,” said Lloyd. “Makes things easier.”

“Papa,” Cindy tried. “I like it.”

“Good,” said Lloyd. “Now, how about that ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs!
> 
> witchlightsands (rose)  
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere (lia)


End file.
